


look at the light

by aruariandance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruariandance/pseuds/aruariandance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts to breathe around you, Hinata thinks, then ducks his face into his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the light

Hinata slides his hands down the space between the couch cushions, grips onto the soft material. His palms are sweaty and his legs keep bouncing, rhythmically, eyes blankly scanning notebook paper sitting scattered in his lap. The small of his back is bent in a hollow from his posture, and he can feel the moisture pooling there. He looks up from his studying, and stares blankly at the walls, ignores the clammy chill of his skin against the cool house air. 

Kageyama shifts from where he’s lying on his stomach on the floor, sits up and scoots across the carpet until his back is against the wall. He meets Hinata’s eyes for a second, glances just as quickly back down at his notes. Hinata stares. 

It hurts to breathe around you, Hinata thinks, then ducks his face into his shoulder. He blinks, once, twice, then returns his gaze to the long line of Kageyama’s back. 

“Stop staring,” Kageyama grunts, and Hinata startles. He frowns, licks his lips and wriggles down off the couch until he’s sitting on the carpet. He stretches his legs out, the careful distance between him and his friend amplifying his anxiety. When he starts wiggling his toes and tapping the pads of his fingers against the carpet, Kageyama sighs, heavily, and closes his notebook. He opens his arms, face slack in annoyance but cheeks already beaming with pink.

“Come here,” he says in a low voice. Hinata shivers, and complies happily.

He slides into Kageyama’s lap, presses his body along the taller boy’s chest and, for the first time since they started studying, breathes out the tension stuck in his bones. His legs fold up until he’s entirely in Kageyama’s space, held firmly, unhesitantly. 

“Why do you still get so nervous,” Kageyama whispers into his ear, arms tightening around his waist, hands sitting comfortably on his thigh. Hinata nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck, presses his nose into Kageyama’s collarbone. “It’s just studying,” he continues, but it’s different, Hinata can tell with the shift in how he says it. 

His voice is the same, or it should be, no one else would hear a difference. Hinata senses the tenderness his body exhibits towards him, though, the way his voice quiets and goes low only for him. Sparks erupt in his cheeks. 

“You make me nervous,” Hinata mumbles into his neck, and he feels the visceral reaction from Kageyama, the way his arms grow tight and strong around him. It makes Hinata’s head dizzy, a low heat settles in his body, one he can’t explain, one he desperately tries not to let overwhelm his senses, his rationality entirely. 

Suddenly, Kageyama’s arms loosen around him and before Hinata can whine or mope about it, his chin is lifted until Kageyama can lock eyes with him. 

His heart drums in his chest, erratically spreads a warmth to every nerve point in his body. “Kageyama,” he breathes. There’s centimeters of space between their faces and suddenly Hinata craves the warmth of the other boys arms around him again. 

Kageyama leans forward, as much as he can without points of contact between their faces, and presses an endearing kiss to the space below Hinata’s eye. He drags his lips down, litters his cheek with kisses until Hinata can’t help the way his mouth splits into a smile, the way laughter bubbles up and flutters around in his chest. Kageyama does it, again, to his other cheek and then Hinata’s giggling, it’s embarrassing, but he can’t stop and Kageyama must find it funny because he keeps doing it, again and again, until Hinata’s a teary mess in his lap. 

“I like you,” Hinata blurts, sunny smile and amber eyes, trying to catch his breath. He brings up his hands to cradle Kageyama’s face, presses their foreheads together. “I like you.”

Kageyama shifts, awkwardly. He lays his hand over Hinata’s and rubs his fingers along the back of his hand, up to the inside of his wrist. He pulls his hand towards him, uncurls his fingers so that he can press his lips to his palm. It tickles, it’s embarrassing, Hinata mumbles, he thinks. Kageyama smiles into his hand, then turns it so that he can nuzzle his cheek to Hinata’s knuckles. It sort of makes Hinata’s breath go short, kind of forces the pressure behind his eyes to swell. Their eyes meet again, and Kageyama is focused, like he always is, and maybe that’s why Hinata can never stop the nervousness in his body. 

“I,” Kageyama begins, hesitates, like he did the first day, when they stood there blushing in front of each other after practice, eyes wide and legs wobbly like newborn deer. Hinata remembers the way Kageyama held the back of his neck and pulled him tight to his chest, whispered it low into his ear, just the once.

“I… I adore you.”

Hinata lets Kageyama press his red, crumpled face into his neck, tries not to let the smile on his lips split his face. He’s not quite there, yet, but they have time.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh idk what exactly this is? i basically just wanted sweet boys being sweet to each other heh
> 
> lowkey im more than slightly obsessed with hq and kagehina en general i disgust myself


End file.
